.hack
.hack hæk ist eine Multimediareihe (Anime, Manga und Videospiel), die hauptsächlich von Bandai entwickelt wurde. Geschichte .hack//Legend of The Twilight thumb|Legend of The Twilight Für Rena ist es das größte überhaupt, für ihren Zwillingsbruder Shugo eher uninteressant. The World Als Rena bei einem Gewinnspiel zufällig gewinnt, geht für sie ein Traum in Erfüllung. Sie und eine zweite Person ihrer Wahl dürfen zwei der begehrtesten Charas in The World, Kite und Black Rose, spielen. Natürlich wird ihr Bruder Shugo gezwungen mitzumischen. Nur widerwillig ist er bereit dazu, er hat wenig mit Schwerkämpfern und Magiern am Hut. Doch auch wenn er anfänglich weniger begeistert ist, stürzt er sich dann doch mitten in einen Kampf... und wird vermöbelt... Im Verlauf des Spieles erfahren die Geschwister immer mehr über "The World" und auch über die legendären Charas ".hackers", die anscheinend eine große Rolle im Spiel haben. Bald kommt allen anderen SC der Gedanke, das vielleicht Shugo und Rena, alias Kite und Black Rose, diese berühmten Figuren sind. Der Verdacht erhärtet sich, als den beiden das mysteriöse Mädchen Aura begegnet, die Shugo einen Armreif schenkt, mit dem er alle gefährlichen Monster in harmlose Tierchen verwandeln kann. Doch das Spiel hat gerade erst begonnen und es gibt viel zu tun in "The World". .hack//ROOTS thumb|ROOTS Im Jahr 2015 zerstörte ein Brand im Datenzentrum der C.C. Corporation das Onlinegame "The World". Durch die einspeißung von Daten eines neuen Projektes der C.C.Corporation war es möglich das Spiel wieder herzustellen. Im Jahr 2016 wurde "The World R:2" dann released. Haseo steigt neu in World 2 ein, er ist ein Twin-Blade, also ein Nahkämpfer mit zwei Dolchen. Er ist ein Einzelgänger und hat nicht vor sich mit anderen Spielern zusammen zu tun, was als 'Frischfleisch' vielleicht nicht so schlau ist. Und tatsächlich wird er, kaum ein Fuss in die neue Welt gesetzt 'PKed'... also getötet. (sorry, natürlich 'ausgeschaltet') Ovan, ein anderer, geheimnisvoller Spieler rettet ihn. Er ist Gildenmeister einer Gruppe, die nach dem Key of the Twilight suchen, aus diesem Grund nennen sie sich 'Twilight Brigade'. Schnell lernt er aber auch die illegale Organistation TaN kennen. Sie haben ein großes Interesse an Ovan und Haso. Geziehlt versuchen sie Mitglieder der Brigade zu töten und ihnen eine Falle zu stellen... Schnell überschlagen sich die Ereignisse und Haseo findet sich mitten in den Wirren des Spieles wieder... .hack//SIGN thumb|SIGN Es ist das Jahr 2007 und ein MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game) names The World genießt große Beliebtheit. Denn mehr als 20 Millionen Spieler treffen sich dort virtuell und erleben gemeinsam Abenteuer. Als Tsukasa aufwacht kann er sich an nichts erinnern. Er scheint in The World zu sein, aber wie er dort hin gekommen ist, weiß er nicht. Schnell stellt er fest, das ihn etwas von den anderen Spielern unterscheidet... er nimmt diese Welt als real war und spürt sogar Kälte, Wärme und nimmt Schmerzen und Gerüche war. Der größte Schock ist für ihn aber, als er merkt das er sich nicht mehr ausloggen kann. Doch bald wird deutlich, dass er über besondere Fähikeiten verfügt, die es in diesem Spiel nicht geben dürfte, genau wie ein katzenähnlicher Chara der sich ihm öfters zeigt. Spieler die schummeln oder hacken werden für gewöhnlich aus dem Spiel verbannt und deswegen wird er von den "Roten Rittern (Crimson Knights)" verfolgt. Doch sobald es zu einem Kampf kommt, taucht ein Monster auf, dass die Roten Ritter zurück schlägt, allerdings erleiden diese nicht nur im Spiel Schaden, sondern auch in der Realität, was die Situation natürlich verschärft. Es werden Pläne geschmiedet Tsukasa und seinen ungewollten Beschützer zu trennen und fest zu nehmen. Alle anderen Spieler sollen sich von ihnen fernhalten. Allerdings halten sich nicht alle an diesen Befehl, Mimiru, Bear und einige andere Spieler stehen an seiner Seite und versuchen ihm zu helfen und zu klären was ihn in diesem Spiel hält... bei ihren Forschungen hören sie immer wieder von einem Cheat Item, dem Key of Twilight... Hintergrundinfos / Eindruck Die .hack Reihe ist ziemlich komplex. Dazu gehören: *.hack//SIGN (Anime), 25 Episoden + 3 Sonderfolgen (Intermezzo, Evidence, Unison) *Original .hack Videospieleserie: :::-.hack//INFECTION :::-.hack//MUTATION :::-.hack//OUTBREAK :::-.hack//QUARANTINE *.hack//Liminality (Vierteilige OVA die den Spielen beiliegt. Spielt parallel zu den Spielen, aber in der realen Welt) *.hack//Tasogare no Udewa Densetsu (.hack//Legend of The Twilight oder .hack//DUSK genannt) (Anime (12 Episoden), Manga) *.hack//GIFT (OVA-Spezialfolge, in .hack//QUARANTINE erhältlich) *.hack//Enemy (Trading Card Game) *.hack//AI Buster, ein Roman und Prolog der gesamten Serie *.hack//AI Buster 2, fortsetzung von AI Buster *.hack//ZERO, eine Romanreihe, die als Zwischenspiel zu SIGN und dem ersten Spiel fungiert (im Moment 1 Band mit dem Titel "Phantom Pain" erschienen) *.hack//Another Birth ("Weitere Geburt", jap. "mô hitori no tanjô"), eine weitere Romanreihe, die die Ereignisse aus den Spielen aus Sicht der Figur "BlackRose" beleuchtet. *.hack//Roots (26-teilige Fernsehserie, Einleitung zu .hack//G.U.) *.hack//fragment (Videospiel Die erste Online Umsetzung zu "The World" leider nur in *.hack//G.U. (Dreiteilige Videospiel-Serie, die 7 Jahre nach den Originalspielen stattfindet) :::- Vol.1 Rebirth :::- Vol.2 Reminisce :::- Vol.3 Redemption * .hack//Online Jack (in die G.U. Spiele eingebetteter dreiteiliger Anime, der ähnlich wie Liminality die Ereignisse aus Sicht der realen Welt wiedergibt) * .hack//G.U-Trilogy Eine 85min. OVA über die dreiteilige G.U. Spielreihe. (Im Moment nur im Japan erschienen) Die Reihe behandelt eine Zukunft, in der ein Betriebssystem namens ALTIMIT OS von allen Computern der Welt verwendet wird, unter anderem wegen des fatalsten Computervirus, genannt "Pluto's Kiss", der das Internet im Dezember 2005 zum Zusammenbruch brachte. ALTIMIT OS ist nun, wegen seiner Stabilität und Sicherheit, das einzige benutzte System in dieser Welt und wurde von der CyberConnect Corporation (CC Corporation) entwickelt. Im Zentrum von .hack steht The World, ein bekanntes MMORPG, das bereits mehr als eine Million Nutzer hat. In The World gab es den Twilight Vorfall, bei dem mehrere Spieler ins Koma fielen. Anime Manga Autoren: ManekiNeko Betas: Fetter Text